indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Leadbelly
Huddy William Ledbetter (Mooringsport (Louisiana), 29 januari 1885 – New York City, 6 december 1949) werd onder de naam Leadbelly bekend als zanger en gitarist. Hoewel veel van zijn nummers zijn uitgebracht onder de naam Leadbelly (als één woord), spelde hij het zelf als Lead Belly. Op deze manier staat het ook op zijn grafsteen en het naar hem vernoemde Lead Belly Foundation gebruikt ook deze spelling. Hij was de eerste zwarte zanger die door de blanke intellectuelen werd omarmd. Zijn repertoire was met name gericht op folk en blues. Tot zijn bekendste nummers behoren The house of the rising sun, The Midnight Special, Goodnight Irene, Cotton Fields en Rock Island Line. Leadbelly heeft lange tijd samengewerkt met Blind Lemon Jefferson en met John Lomax. Biografie Leadbelly heeft meermalen in de gevangenis gezeten. In 1916 ontsnapte hij uit de gevangenis in Texas, waarna hij twee jaar door het leven ging als Walter Boyd. Toen vermoordde hij een man, waarna hij tot dertig jaar cel werd veroordeeld. In 1925 werd hem gratie verleend. Zijn gratieverzoek had hij muzikaal gebracht, met een liedje met de volgende tekst: :Please, Governor Neff, Be good 'n' kind :Have mercy on my great long time... :I don't see to save my soul :If I don't get a pardon, try me on a parole... :If I had you, Governor Neff, like you got me :I'd wake up in the mornin' and I'd set you free Governor Neff is gouverneur Pat Morris Neff. In 1930 werd Leadbelly veroordeeld wegens poging tot moord. In juli 1933 werd hij in de gevangenis bezocht door John en Alan Lomax, met wie hij enkele honderden nummers opnam. In 1934 diende hij opnieuw een muzikaal gratieverzoek in, wat ingewilligd werd. Vervolgens ging hij toeren met Lomax. Nadat Leadbelly in 1940 Lomax had bedreigd met een mes, beëindigde deze de vriendschap. In 1949 begon Leadbelly aan zijn eerste Europese tournee, maar werd ziek voordat hij deze kon afmaken. Later dat jaar overleed hij aan de gevolgen van ALS in New York. Hij werd begraven in Caddo Parish (Louisiana). Covers De Amerikaanse groep Ram Jam bracht in 1977 het nummer Black Betty uit in een hardrockversie en scoorde er een hit mee. In 1993 werd Leadbelly's nummer In The Pines gespeeld door Nirvana (met als titel: "Where Did You Sleep Last Night") tijdens hun MTV Unpluggedconcert. Drie jaar eerder werd het nummer ook al onder deze nieuwe titel uitgebracht door Screaming Trees-zanger Mark Lanegan voor diens solo-album The Winding Sheet. Nirvana-zanger Kurt Cobain zingt hier als achtergrondzanger en gitarist op mee. Discografie * Can't You Line 'em * Fannin' Street * Rock Island Line * C.C. Rider * New York City * Goodnight Irene * Pick A Bale Of Cotton * TB Blues * Good Morning Blues * Alberta * Midnight Special * Take This Hammer * Bourgeois Blues * Salty Dog * Matchbox Blues * Tell Me Baby * Black Girl (ook bekend als "In The Pines", "My Girl" en "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?") * Somebody's Diggin' My Potatoes * Tight Like That * Leaving Blues * Big Fat Woman * Cotton Fields * The Gallows Pole Trivia *In 1976 is het leven van Lead Belly verfilmd, met Roger E. Mosley ('T.C.' in de serie 'Magnum P.I.') in de hoofdrol. Voor 2010 staat een nieuwe documentaire over zijn leven op de planning. Externe links *Lead Belly op IMDb Categorie:Blues